This disclosure relates generally to upper body support assemblies coupled person-support apparatuses. More particularly, but not exclusively, this disclosure relates to an upper body support assembly configured to support a portion of the upper body of a person positioned on a person-support apparatus to help provide access to a portion of the person's upper body.
Caregivers can require access to a portion of a person's body, such as, the back of the person's torso, while the person is supported on a person-support apparatus. While various person-support apparatuses have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.